


Frustration

by satanic_panic



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Ben's good at handling your frustration
Relationships: Ben Daimio/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Frustration

"I ain't never passin' this bullshit," you huffed whilst staring at your laptop screen; another assignment, another sleepless night, but thankfully, Ben had come over and was more than happy to stay up with you. 

He was sat on your bed, listening attentively to every last word you had to say, even the worst of curses that left your lips when you misspelled something or saw a typo in your work; he was happy to sit on your bed at two o'clock in the morning and stay up until the wee hours of the morning. 

"You'll do fine," he assured. "You just need to stop working yourself so hard." 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "That's easy for you to say, you get to fuck off with Abe and the BPRD every other week and do cool shit while I'm stuck at home trying to figure out how to explain the problems, causes and treatments for metabolic bone disease in snakes."

Ben sighed as he frowned, standing up and coming to stand behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders as he hummed. "Why don't you take a break? You're getting stressed, and you're starting to make yourself frustrated." 

Leaning and relaxing at his touch, you nodded, shutting your laptop with a slam and letting out an exasperated huff. "Okay… fine, yeah, whatever." 

Offering you a hand, Ben gently pulled you up from your chair, and kept a hold on it as he guided you down the stairs; he paused in the kitchen to allow you to roll yourself a cigarette before he unlocked the back door and stepped outside with you. The sky was obsidian, a glittering black, stars making it take on an appearance much like spilled ink in the sunshine; the breeze was cold, but calming as you took a seat on the patio and leaned your head against his shoulder when he sat beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

"You're smart," Ben told you, his words visible and light grey. "I know you can do this, you just need to stop doubting yourself." 

"But that's the only thing I'm good at," you chuckled bitterly, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. "Can't you just use your contacts to get me a pass?" 

"No." He shook his head, the hint of a smile on his lips. "I can help you with it, though." 

"I appreciate it, but…" you shook your head. "I dunno." 

It was then that Ben gently gripped your chin with his forefinger and thumb, making you look at him and into his big brown eyes. "Why don't you forget it for a little while? We can go upstairs, and put those fresh sheets to work." 

You smiled, wanting to lick your lips but too enamoured by his eyes to do so; you loved Ben's eyes, how deep they were and how easily you could get lost in the big pools of deep hickory, boundless as the sea and twice as calming. Your voice was hoarse and low, thick with arousal as you replied, "I'd like that… might even help get some frustration out, too." 

Leaning down a little, Ben pretended not to notice the way your lips tasted of smoke and cigarettes as he kissed you, loving how soft you were against him, how easily you melted into the kiss and how eagerly you parted your lips to allow him to slip his tongue into your mouth and claim dominance as he slipped one hand to the back of your neck, gripping at the scruff while you used your free hand to grab his hair; it didn't take long for him to let go of your chin and cup your cheek, instead, as the kiss deepened and he teased you more, biting at your bottom lip when he pulled away, making you whimper softly.

Looking at your swollen lips and how needy you seemed, how you whined when he pressed your forehead against his own, how your breath hitched when he ran a thumb along your bottom lip, Ben bit back a growl, and did his best not to let his voice seem so hoarse. "Ready?" 

"Always." 


End file.
